


Funishment

by scratches



Series: Darcy In Charge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Come Shot, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Fucking, Heavy BDSM, I'm sorry I keep writing this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Stockings, Strap-Ons, funishment, nylons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: The crew participates in a bit of Funishment for the men.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Darcy In Charge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Funishment

**Author's Note:**

> woops
> 
> i don't own anything marvel. etc etc you know the drill

Brock is sitting at the coffee table with his laptop in front of him. There are spreadsheets on the screen and he is toggling between them when Darcy's foot encased in silky blue nylons rubs against the back of his ear. He lets a shiver run down his spine before he sits up a little straighter. That's when Brock feels Bucky slide his foot against his neck. Brock knows if he looks down he will see black socks with pizza print on his neck.

The tapping of his fingers slows while the two of them rub against him with their feet. "So.. I know we all like feet, but, what exactly are we doing?" He hears Bucky rip a licorice strip and stick it in his mouth before he bites it, his lips smacking. Bucky is a new addition to their relationship. It is a great addition, and Brock can't express how happy the both of them (plus Natasha for making sure Darcy is taken care of!) make him. His mother even commented on it last time he was in Chester Gap.

Letting her other foot travel down and rub against his bare arm, Darcy explains, "Short answer? Fun-ishment." She strips a licorice wand and talks around it, "It's fun, but the rule, if you recall, was he couldn't touch us. No hands, no lips, no tongue. If he breaks the rules, he gets a punishment, but it'll match the crime. He's been a very good man lately and he deserves a reward, and this is part of it, but he has to play by our rules."

Bucky hums in acknowledgement around a candy. “So, if he abides by all the rules, does he get an even better reward?”

He taps across his keyboard inputting training schedules for all of the classes he is now in charge of. It’s interesting to hear Bucky ask more about the kink side of the relationship. Brock isn’t upset that Bucky only gets the sweet side of Darcy just that he hasn’t really _seen_ Darcy as Brock’s superior. Minus watching Brock be ordered around and sometimes tied to watch them fuck, Bucky has only seen Brock recieve the one punishment, and it was one hell of a punishment. Not one he wants to repeat anytime soon. Most of Brock’s transgressions have been punished while Bucky is in the other room or not in the house all together. The corporal punishment side of their relationship, they feared, would flash Bucky back to a time where he was the one on the receiving side, and it was not a consensual side. Brock loved Darcy over him exerting her strength, her hand whipping out to strike him. (And with Natasha in the mix, he is positive that her striking hand has become stronger and the thought of Natasha holding his wife and training her did things… sexy things... in his brain.)

Darcy’s foot slips up to rub at the close cropped hair over his ear. It feels nice and he wants to preen under her ministrations. “If he is really good, I guess we could give him another reward.” Brock loves when she ignores him sitting at her feet and talks about him like he isn’t there.

A bag of candy rustles and he hears chewing coming from his left. Bucky _never_ stops eating. The M&M’s are popped one after another into his mouth for a minute. “And what if I convince him to be bad?”

The bag rustles again before Darcy replies, “I guess you both get a punishment, if that’s what you’re angling for, Bucky. I can’t be dealing with two unruly brats.”

His typing stops for a moment. Wasn’t that just unexpected.

Bucky’s foot slips down his neck and rubs his trapezius muscle. He digs his heel into him and massages him there. Brock holds back a groan before extending one leg out straight, he knows if he reaches down to adjust himself that _will_ earn him a punishment. “Do you want a punishment?” Darcy asks before slipping her foot around the side of his face and across his lips. He keeps them steadfastly closed.

His hair is being ruffled by Buck’s large foot when he replies, “Guess it depends on what it is," Bucky chews more candy behind him, "I don’t want a carrot shoved in my ass or nothin’.”

Fuck Bucky and fuck his smart mouth, he knows exactly how Brock feels about carrots. Brock can’t hold back the laugh that slips out of him. The carrots had been the only bright part of his punishment. Getting beat while watching and hearing Bucky just go eating vegetables like nothing was amiss had kept him from safewording out. But now, Brock was in for it. Darcy’s foot slipped into his mouth, and what kind of self control did he actually have? None. Zip. Zilch. Nada. He sucks at her big toe before she pulls her foot out and Tsks behind him. Her wet toe trails across his cheek and down his neck. 

"Did you do that on purpose, Bucky?" Darcy also knows how the carrots kept him from safewording out. She asked later that night because, generally, anything involving his face would have him safewording faster than Thor traveling by Bifrost.

Bucky's feet are on his back rubbing him through his shirt. "Might have set him up." Bucky continues to chew on the candy.

There's a whipping sound right before a licorice stick slaps him on the neck. "Fuck." Brock jumps, the sting of an unsuspected whipping always takes him by surprise.

"Well, since Brock was set up for failure, I feel like you should step up to the plate and take some of the burden off of him." He feels Darcy's feet leave his body before Bucky's feet are lifted off of him by her. The slight mirror image he gets off the computer shows him that Bucky has a shit eating grin on his face 

"I'm sorry, doll." Bucky doesn't know what he is in for. 

His keystrokes are slow and deliberate as he waits for Darcy to make a decision on what their funishment will be. Seriously, he was set up to fail since the beginning, she knew that, he knew that, and obviously Bucky knew that. "Lying gets you another punishment, Bucky."

He hears Bucky gurgle as he speaks, Darcy must have shoved her sticky candy coated fingers in his mouth, he loves licking the leftover sugar off of their fingers. "You're right, you're right, I ain't sorry."

He can hear the wet slide of Darcy's hand in and out of his mouth as she says, "I think I'm going to make it so you can't use this mouth to lie anymore tonight, Bucky." Darcy is letting his lips curl around her and slurp at her, she's being forgiving tonight. "We're going to stuff your mouth full of cock so you can't talk, sweetheart." Darcy sounds gleeful. "Brock, save your work and get up." 

His hand quickly saves the spread sheets and he closes the laptop before standing up and turning around. "Yeah, babe?"

"Can you believe Bucky set you up?" She looks mock horrified. Darcy is on her knees, straddling Bucky's thighs with a fistful of fingers past Bucky's lips.

"I do." Brock smiles and watches Bucky match his smile around Darcy's pumping fingers. "He's a troublemaker."

She's rubbing against Bucky and it looks like he is just as hard as Brock. "You ok with your mouth getting stuffed with cock, Bucky? We'll see how long you last." Bucky nods vigorously, shaking her hand and wrist with his head. "What do you think, honey, should I stuff his throat with my cock or should your cock be used?"

Thinking for a moment, Brock weighs his options. She is definitely asking for his opinion on his own funishment along with Bucky's. "Your cock." He smirks and his eyes twinkle. His cock bobs in his sweats as he takes a step closer to them, "He loves fuckin' your ass so much it's be a shame if he wasn't the one doin' the fuckin'."

"Oh babe, come here." Darcy beckons him forward before pulling him down by the shirt, "Sometimes you have the best ideas, but that doesn't sound like much of a punishment for you. You still need a punishment." Her lips catch his in a deep kiss and Bucky inhales sharply next to them and around her fingers. 

Panting, Brock suggests, "I'll let you drive the Mustang for an afternoon." It's not quite a punishment, but Darcy loves driving the Mustang and this is generally how Darcy convinces him she should drive it. They both know that the last drive of the year is coming up, once snow plows start dropping salt and sand, the Mustang is put away until the next year.

Slowly, Darcy pulls her wet fingers from Bucky's mouth. She lets Bucky hold her waist as she turns on his lap and stares. "The Mustang you say?" Her smile is megawatt bright. "You'd relinquish your Mustang for an afternoon? Just an afternoon to fuck my ass?"

He looks down at her nylon wrapped feet and licks his lips. "I could be convinced for a whole day, maybe if I disobey again?"

Bucky's hands have moved up to cup her breasts through her dress and she sighs, "I guess if you really want to be set up for failure you better get on your knees."

He drops slowly and keeps his eyes on Darcy. Bucky is silent and doesn't grab for another handful of candy, her breasts, Brock figures, are enough of a handful for him. "I'd trade a whole day to continue to fail for you."

She laughs before lifting her feet and rubbing against his lips. Her feet are soft through the nylons and he can't hold back. "I'm sorry," he looks at her with playfully pleading eyes before pulling as many toes into his mouth that he can. She is pulling them in and out of his lips and Brock follows them. Looking at Bucky, he can see the playful jealousy in his eyes. Brock smirks wickedly before reaching out for her ankles and kissing up the arch of her foot. 

Darcy moans under him before she pushes her feet harder against his face and rubs them. She had taken a shower when she came home, and, Brock can tell, these are a fresh pair of hosiery. They don't have the bits of dirt and grime day long nylons have. She knew she was going to punish him with her heels and toes. "You've failed, Brock. I'm taking a whole day from you." Darcy sticks her left toes into his mouth and rubs against his tongue. "You're going to ride in the back and Natasha will ride shotgun with me." Ah, the ultimate punishment, being a back seat passenger.

"Darcy, do you think that's going a little too far?" He pulls off her foot to ask. 

Her feet move to smother his face and he kisses them. "I think it is a fair trade." She looks behind herself to Bucky, "Do you think that's fair, Bucky?"

He watches as Bucky's hands rub at her large breasts softly. He's juggling them while thinking before he says, "I think it's fair. Look at him, he can't stop." Bucky lifts his own foot this time and rubs at his cock.

"Bucky…" Darcy Tsks. "You can't reward him while talking about his punishment."

"I'm new to this, doll," Bucky rubs harder at his cock with a big foot, "cut me some slack."

"Not going to cut you any slack when my cock is deep in your throat," her voice drops low and husky.

~~

Brock hears the door open as he is fucking into Darcy. Her ass is gripping him tight as she holds Bucky's face deep on her cock. He looks over and watches Natasha walk in still dressed in her catsuit only to sit silently on the decorative armchair. 

"Alright, Bucky," Darcy releases her hand from his long hair and he backs off gasping for air. He stays on his knees below them and keeps his eyes glued to where Brock enters his wife. "Take a few breaths."

No one else misses Natasha walking in, they all know she is there watching. Brock grasps her hips a little tighter and fucks into Darcy a little rougher getting a moan in return. She snaps her hips back and controls the rhythm until she pulls Bucky's face back onto her dick. Well, a replica of his own dick, but in the end, Darcy controls them both. 

Gagging again, Bucky looks up at the both of them, his eyes watering. "Have you learned to not lie yet?" Darcy asks. 

Brock's hips snapping into her shove her cock deeper between Bucky's lips. He watches as Bucky lets the cock slide even deeper before he nods. Brock is pleasantly surprised that Bucky has been taking his funishment so well. His cock is dripping on his stomach untouched. 

"You understand your mouth will get stuffed if you lie again?" Darcy has a hand petting his long dark hair. Bucky nods again. "You've been so good." She strokes his face before snapping her hips back against Brock's cock to pull out of Bucky's mouth. "Do you think he should be rewarded for taking his punishment so well, Brock." 

He snakes a hand up and grasps a breast and holds it tightly, "Yeah, I think so, no one's ever been able to keep your cock in their mouth as long as he did." He's slowing his fucking down and rolling his hips, cock rubbing slow and deep in her ass.

She hums and takes a pregnant pause to think. "He is a cock sucking champ." She nods. Darcy sighs, "I guess he can fuck my pussy."

There's a slow unzipping and everyone snaps their eyes to Natasha. She stands and pulls the zipper down her fit body until she is able to shrug off the suit. "Do I get a say in this?*

He feels as Darcy gets wetter, her slick starts dripping onto his dick and down his balls. Brock loves when Natasha gets involved. He loves it when his wife is so turned on she becomes incoherent. "You're letting all of this go to waste, Bucky." Darcy pulls Bucky by the chin to position him under her so he can mouth at her folds. "I'm all ears Natasha, what should we do with this reformed liar."

Brock knows Natasha only tolerates him in the bedroom because she also loves to make Darcy incoherent. But, watching Natasha disrobe is a fucking treat, he isn't blind. He's been aware of how attractive Natasha is since 2004 when Barton brought her into SHIELD. Natasha is neatly pulling her under garments off as Bucky takes a lick at his balls before going back to Darcy's folds. "Maybe we should continue to keep his mouth busy while your pretty pussy's wrapped around his cock." Her voice is soft and raspy. Probably had to yell at Barton through the comms during maneuver training today. 

"Do you think he should keep his mouth busy, Brock." He watches Darcy push Bucky's head further into her folds before she fucks hard back on him.

Brock is selfish, if Natasha is going to keep Bucky's mouth busy, well, he wasn't going to say no to his wife being pleasured by her also. "Natasha has the best ideas."

Darcy agrees with him before pulling off Bucky's face. He feels her push his body out of her until she orders everyone on the bed. She slowly unstraps the harness holding her cock in place and let's it drop before kneeling across Bucky's knees. Bucky is smiling with a slick covered mouth and Natasha has started to rub her folds as she sits at the head of the bed. "I love being pregnant, fuck." Brock watches her slide down Bucky's bare cock and tap his cheek. "You better take good care of Natasha, her pussy's a treasure. This is a reward." 

His eyes widen as Natasha straddles Bucky's head and says, "My pussy is gold and my ass is platinum, Bucky." Her hips match Darcy's as they rub against the lucky, lucky man. "You did take her cock so well."

"Don't just stare, Brock, I need you to fuck me good, babe." Darcy leans forward and pulls her cheeks apart, presenting her stretched hole for him. "Get me to gush all over his cock."

"Damn, Darcy." He hums and watches his wife take one of Natasha's stiff peaks into her mouth and suck. He moves up behind her and arranges himself so he isn't crushing Bucky's legs before he pushes into her even tighter passage. He knows Bucky wasn't a small guy, but the both of them stuffing her… Brock is glad he knows exactly how much Darcy can take. Him and Natasha tested it one night.

Darcy surprisingly lets him set the pace and they all roll together. Bucky and him move the same way so she is all at once too full and then too empty. The drag of his cock against the thin layer between Bucky's makes him groan. Darcy knows he won't last long like this. He does last longer than Natasha. Bucky had his vibranium hand pumping in her pussy and his other holding her ass open for his tongue. Brock's own hands are grasping Darcy's hips as he stutters watching Natasha lean her head back and shift her hips faster against his face and moan long and low. The metal fingers continue to rub in her before Brock sees her gush against his face. Good thing the bed linens needed to be changed anyway. Natasha pants before she settles against Bucky's face again. Brock can see him licking further back from her pussy and smirks. Lucky sonofabitch.

Under him, he feels Bucky start to lose rhythm. "Come for me, Bucky, come in me." Darcy whispers. She hasn't come yet, but Brock is still up for the challenge. Bucky's thrusts become harder and Brock sees Bucky's hands spreading Natasha's ass wide. Brock presses Darcy and himself on Bucky's cock to pin him as he fills her with his come. 

Rolling her against Bucky's still hard cock (thank you Super-Serum) Brock takes a fist full of Darcy's hair and leans over her. He's mouthing at her neck before she turns to kiss him. "Get me to squirt, baby. Get me to come all over the both of you." She mumbles against his lips.

Thrusting deeper, Brock feels her ass clench around him, he catches Natasha's playful eyes and she nods, "Natasha's going to make you squirt, baby, she's got magic fingers." Natasha grins like a cat as she grinds her ass against Bucky's tongue one last time, Brock will ask for details later, before moving to their side. Her toned arm reaches between Darcy and Bucky's body to rub hard at her clit. Darcy is clenching hard around him, and Bucky must feel it because he lets out a low groan under everyone. Natasha and Darcy laugh at him before they catch each other in a searing kiss.

Brock continues his deep thrusts and feels a bead of sweat roll down Darcy's ass and onto his dick. "Babe, you're so good to us, so fucking perfect," he snaps his hips and Darcy bounces between everyone, "you let us do this for you, to make you feel good, especially after you put up with us brats." Brock whispers in her ear before mouthing against her neck.

He feels her clenching hard before she leans up and catches Bucky's mouth in a wet kiss. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna…" Natasha's hands are making splashing noises between them and he feels when Darcy's knees wobble.

"Baby, we got you, we got you." Brock kisses across her shoulder and she looks over at him, fuck drunk.

"You want to come on Natasha?" She whines at him. It's not a question she's ever asked him before. Natasha only tolerates him, and it's a surprise that she'd let his cock anywhere near her. His eyes meet Natasha's and she quirks a bright eyebrow in a challenge. 

Bucky groans under them again and whimpers. "Holy shit, holy shit, it's his dream come true." Brock can feel Bucky start to roll his hips again.

"Shit, babe." He thrusts hard two more times before he pulls his cock out and scrambles over everyone's legs to get to Natasha. "Fuck. You want it?"

Natasha is looking up at him smirking, pale breasts bouncing as Bucky fucks his wife harder. "You've five seconds to cover me in your come, Brock." 

He fists his cock quickly and groans. The feeling starts deep in him and radiates through his balls and out his dick. The thick white ropes of his jizz stick to Natasha's perfect tits, he continues to pump his cock and watches as he gets her neck and lips, some misses her entirely and hits the bed over her shoulder.

Grasping Darcy's ass with his free hand he steadies himself. "Holy fuck." He looks up through his sweaty hair and watches as Natasha's tongue swipes across her lips to swallow down his spent seed. "Holy fuck." Brock taps on Darcy's hip until he gets her attention. "Babe. Babe. Get on my face."

"What about Bucky?" She asks as she straightens and rubs hard down on the former assassin.

"I'll take care of him," Natasha straddles Bucky's waist and leans in towards Darcy. 

"Holy fuck, Brock." Darcy laughs loudly as she sees the mess he made of her partner. She leans forwards and tongues across Natasha's chest to clean her before sliding off Bucky. 

Moving up the bed to lay next to Bucky, he feels the pool of his cooling come on the back of his thigh. Watching Natasha's thighs and ass flex as she fucks Bucky reverse cowgirl will go into his fantasy bank, he can't wait to tell Darcy in excruciating detail how much he likes watching them fuck. Darcy's smiling face beyond her heavy swaying tits reassures him that he isn't the only one who is turned on by it. He grabs his wife by the hips and smiles up at her, "Give it to me, Darcy." Brock definitely didn't mind being owned by her when it came to this, laying under her with a line of Bucky's ejaculate dripping out of her pussy.

Her hand pushes his hair back and holds him tenderly, "I love you." 

Thick fingers caress her hips before he leans up to take a mouthful of their arousal. Brock swallows it down before kissing her thigh and repeating it, "I love you too, kitten."

~~~

He spoons up behind Darcy with an arm wrapped around her waist and face buried in her hair as he listens silently, Darcy and Bucky are speaking in low tones. Natasha is in the living room speaking on the phone. He can see her pacing back and forth with a sleeping Lucia in her arms. Darcy and Bucky played and fed Lucia after their funishment while Brock finished up the spreadsheets for work. Brock was about to put his baby girl to bed before Natasha reached out to take her, rocking her sweetly. Brock would wake and do the morning routine for the family instead of putting her to bed, it seemed. 

His body is boneless and relaxed for the first time in weeks when Bucky replies to his wife, "I'll let you know if it gets too much. This ain't anything like HYDRA, that's for sure." The other man says this low and sincerely.

Darcy shifts in his arms as she reaches for Bucky, "I know you've seen us on all levels, and I know many things that you don't want to be a part of. You have to promise to speak up if anything gets too intense for you or if we are crossing a line. If you want a safeword, make one, let us know, and it will always be respected."

Bucky's larger body moves until he is laying on his side looking at them. Brock meets his eyes over Darcy's shoulder and nods. "I trust you. All of you. You're all part of why I'm no longer with them and becoming whole again."

"Oh, Bucky." Darcy's emotions are tumultuous with her hormones and he can hear the sniffle in her voice.

"Don't cry, beautiful," Bucky says quietly. "I'm here now, you're kind of stuck with me. Never thought the agent who loosened the screws on The Chair and shot two scientists would be the man I'd tumble into bed with." He watches Bucky reach out and smooth her wild hair down, "You were able to get me all that help. Made me put my stupid ego away with Sam Wilson. Knocked my head on straight when I didn't believe that the both of you were actually serious about me joining this mad fuckin' house of yours."

Brock moves his hand across to hold Bucky's hip. "I already told you, you're part of the family."

Darcy is crying outright between them, snuffling and trying to make the words come out, "We don't want to lose you because you're too afraid to speak up if you're uncomfortable." She is blubbering incoherently. 

His arms wrap back around her and Bucky moves in to gently kiss across her face. "I promise, I promise I'll always speak up." He continues kissing her gently before Natasha settles on the bed. Her small hand rubs at Darcy's bare leg comfortingly. 

"Let me take care of her," Natasha has always been straight forward, and this might be a time where she was the best to handle the situation. Dominant Woman to Dominant Woman. Brock hopes she will be able to reassure her about Bucky, it's no secret that her and Bucky have a history, a whirlwind history that includes cryo-chambers and escaping Hydra before being captured and tortured back to obedient soldiers. "I have her."

"Love you, doll." Bucky gives her one last kiss before standing and kissing Natasha on the cheek.

Brock kisses the back of Darcy's hair and pats her full ass. "Natasha's here. We'll be in the spare bedroom, babe, if you need us."

~~~

He's unsurprised to hear the shower in their bedroom click on as he is trying to get Lucia to eat some warm oatmeal. Bucky rubs a hand through his messy hair as he leaves the spare bedroom. Not having Darcy to keep them apart had kept the both of them up for half the night gasping each other's names as their fists tightened around each other's cocks. 

"They at it again?" Bucky yawns before crouching down and taking Lucia's spoonful of oatmeal. 

"My! My!" She laughs before slapping her food tray. 

Brock shrugs and lifts another spoonful of oats and brings it to her lips. "I don't know, I don't have enhanced hearing like you."

There's a crinkling package behind him before Bucky sits at the table and starts crunching on banana chips. "I think they worked out whatever was bothering Darcy."

Lucia swallows her oats and says, "Mam," when she hears her mother's name.

"Hopefully," Brock continues trying to feed his daughter while he and Bucky are silent, the crunch of the banana chips in Bucky's mouth make Brock smile. They hear some laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom before a familiar moan radiates from the room. 

"You want to make sure they're ok in there?" Bucky is smirking, "They might be drownin'." 

"Yeah.. maybe I should." He pulls the bowl away and puts a small dish of sliced banana in front of her. "Can you?" Brock motions to his daughter with his eyes. Bucky gives him a curt nod.

Brock knocks at the cracked bathroom door and hears Natasha say he can enter. "You ladies alright in here?"

Darcy is moaning behind the glass wall of their large walk in shower. Natasha has her bent over, her hands splayed on the stone wall and ass being held open by one of Natasha's strong hands. "I think we're doing alright." Natasha grits out as she snaps her own hips hard, the silicone cast of his cock that Bucky sucked, fucks into her ass deeply.

"Everything's good!" Darcy moans out.

Natasha's other hand is gripping her hard before she gives her nipple a stinging slap that makes Darcy cry out. "Don't just stand there, fuck back." Natasha orders before slapping at her other nipple. This kind of play wasn't something she enjoyed with Brock or Bucky, Natasha was the only one Darcy tolerated taking control of her, even the slightest bit. His wife huffs before forcing her hips back and the both of them pant against one another. Slim fingers pull and distend Darcy's stiff nipple before she says, "Going to fuck her until she never thinks about Bucky's past again." Natasha's voice is hard and her hips hitting Darcy's thrusting ass are harder. "I know you like this cock up your ass, Darcy, show me how much you like it." She's moaning deeply with every bounce of their hips before Natasha's hand slithers up her torso to hold his wife by the throat, head pulled back and mouth open in an aroused gasp.

Brock's eyes are wide as he backs out, the last thing he hears Natasha say before he snaps the door closed is, "I'm going to get you to squirt all over this floor without touching that pretty pink pussy of yours, going to have you begging for it." 

Bucky looks up at him, a shit eating grin on his face as Brock clears his throat and says, "Yeah, they're ok. No drowning yet."

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that happened


End file.
